


Of All Nights

by happy_lil_gay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and John are exes, Alexander and John are tight, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dinner Party, Engagement Announcement, John and Thomas are not, Lafayette knows how to care for his fiancee so it works out, Light Masochism, Light Spanking, M/M, Past Abuse Mention, Rimming, Rough Sex, homophobic remarks, minor description of violence, pre-established bdsm, pre-established boundaries have been discussed and put into place, public setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_lil_gay/pseuds/happy_lil_gay
Summary: John and Lafayette are engaged, Thomas and Alex throw a party to celebrate





	Of All Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Sorry about slow updates on my chapter fic, soon chickadees, after I finish my Alex birthday fic!
> 
> As it says in the comments, all Lafayette and John's limits have been set prior to when this story takes place and nothing happens that John hasn't agreed to. If he didn't like something or were uncomfortable while this was happening they have systems in place to let their partner know. I know the writers I admire and some of you probably read use a lot of color checks, which is awesome! And my John and Lafayette use that as well! However, they use it more for more intense scenes or when they are "officially" playing.
> 
> I'm putting all of this in here because I haven't written any of my scenes with BDSM and I don't have something written yet to explain the discussions they have had surround their dom/sub dynamic.
> 
> Hope Y'all enjoy!

John loved Alex. They’d broken up a few years back and it hadn’t ended in bad blood that tore them apart. Alex loved to argue and bicker and though in the beginning, it was fun and sexy and often lead them to the bedroom it ended up being taxing and stressful on not only their romantic relationship but their friendship as well. In the end, they both agreed that this wasn’t good for them and falling back into drinking buddies and an occasional hook up worked better for them. Later on, when it felt was appropriate John started dating Lafayette, Alexander rebounded with one night stand to one-night stand until he happened upon Jefferson.

Jefferson was a greasy, opinionated, southern aristocrat, the kind of man that John had grown up with and the kind that he’d moved to New York to try and get away from but his past had always found ways to manifest itself in his life. They started leaving parties together at first, sneaking around so their personas of enemies wouldn’t be jeopardized. Then Alex would bail on movie night to do… whatever it was they did to keep Alexander crawling back to that old money hayseed. Laurens supported him, what could he do? It was a rebound and rebounds always ended one way or another.

That was college. What Alexander and Thomas had ended up evolving from mean-spirited words and messy blowjobs in the back of Jefferson’s 2008 Porsche Twin Turbo into long, intimate conversations and bringing each other coffee at lunch. Still, John was happy Alex had fallen in love though he wished it was with anyone on earth but Jefferson.

Tonight was a prime example of why he fucking hated Thomas Jefferson.

Tonight was supposed to be his and Lafayette’s night, Alexander and Thomas had hosted a dinner party for the two of them to celebrate their recent engagement. Not even two hours into the evening he received and enraged text from his father, demanding to know why he’d found out from a “respectable future business partner,” that John had been “flaunting his faggot “marriage” like it was something to be proud of” and it didn’t take a fucking genius to figure who had told his father.  
That’s how he was here, now, walking out to the porch so he and Jefferson could discuss the fact that he had overstepped by telling Henry and the Virginian was saying all the wrong things in response to John’s concerns.

“Dollface, our family’s are tightly knit, how was I supposed to know that your father wasn’t okay with the whole gay thing and I wasn’t supposed to congratulate him on his eldest sons engagement?” John bristled his teeth gritting together as Thomas spoke, not even bothering to make eye contact as he did so, just staring at the bottom of his Martini glass.

“Even if you didn’t know, you don’t just fucking announce my engagement _to a man_ to my _father_ who is known for being notoriously homophobic!” To which Jefferson merely rolled his eyes.

“I really am getting bored of this John, just because the only affection Daddy gave you was with a belt doesn’t mean you get to bite my head off when you go and get your panties in a twist,” Thomas sneered.

Moving before his mind could catch up and make him stop, John’s cocked his arm back and swung and the poor fucker hadn’t even seen it coming. Jefferson’s glass dropped, his hand covering his nose which had just been broken for sure. Before Thomas could stop him, John stormed back into the apartment Laf’s cheery tone calling out to him.

“Mon tortue!” He called, John could hear the smile in his words and kept walking, hot angry tears welling “Cherie? Slow down,” There was more concern in his voice this time, along with the struggle to make his way through the crowd, in the distance he could hear the confusion of Alex discovering Jefferson’s broken nose. Lafayette caught up with him in the elevator, stepping in just before the doors started to close “Mon couer, is everything alright with you? Why are you leaving?” John's face was flushed with frustration, a violence and restlessness buzzing beneath his skin. His Lafayette, the ever attentive lover took John face in his hands which Laurens tried to deflect pulling his hands away.

This seemed to push Lafayette over the edge.

Before John could notice the shift his fiancee’s arm wrapped around his waist while his other hand tangled in Laurens' hair tugging back and making John look up at him, with a square jaw “It is not cute when you pout, tiger,” He snapped tugging his hair harder and making John’s make a sharp noise of protest “This is supposed to be a fun night, do you understand me?” Silence hung for a moment before Lafayette released John’s hair and gave him a light slap on the cheek “I am speaking to you,”

John’s voice was a low angry murmur “Yes sir,” With a ding, the elevator doors opened and Lafayette’s hand went back to John’s hair, leading him out of the build “Where the fuck are you going?”

“I am taking you to the car, where I will fuck you until this nasty attitude is gone, you will tell me what is the matter, then we will go back and enjoy the party our friends threw for us” His voice was calm and measured, calculating in a way John could never be when provoked.

The car had been unlocked John was pushed in his fiancee close behind, pushing his face into the seat as Lafayette tugged John pants down to his knees spreading his cheeks apart then licking his finger and teasing it between John ‘s cheeks causing the Southern man to curse under his breath.

“Get the lube, please,” Lafayette requested

“Make me,” In response, a sharp slap that had landed on John’s backside rang out even in the small confines of the car.

“I will not ask again,” The Frenchman warned, John groaned and reached to the front pulling out a travel sized bottle of lube and a condom setting it down on the floor. Lafayette parted John’s legs a little wider so he could bury his face between the younger’s cheeks and began licking his hole in earnest making John push back for more friction despite himself. One of Lafayette’s hand was wrapped securely around John’s hip keeping him there as he teased, this went on until John was a panting wreck his fingertips digging into the leather of the back seat. When he pulled away Lafayette’s chin was slick with his saliva, he wiped it clean and sat back on his knees “Would you like to tell me what happened Cherie?”

John tensed “No,” his voice firm “Please, sir, I don’t want to think about it yet,”  
Not wanting to fight his fiancee Lafayette nodded and manhandled John onto his back chuckling as he noted John’s hard on, flushed red and the head of his cock wet with precum

“Did you like that, mon couer?” He asked lightly slapping the other again to listen to him moan. A finger nudged at Johns entrance, pushing into him with ease.

The one stretched him out for a little while before another was added, the two ditches fucking into him until Laf found his prostate making John let out a wrecked “Fuck me, please,”

Unwilling to wait any longer than he already had the Frenchmen dropped his pants and tore the wrapper open, taking the condom and rolling it on. With a little of the lube, he slicked himself and lined up with Laurens’ hole reaching up to place a possessive hand on John’s neck, not hard enough to choke but enough to remind the other who he belonged to. He pushed into John, feeling the man melt beneath him as his body opened for Lafayette. For a moment they remained still, the Frenchman leaning over to pepper kisses onto his lover’s face before he started to rock into the other man.

John reacted beautifully, his arms wrapping around his fiancee’s shoulders while his nails dug into the man’s back. Lafayette allowed the pace to begin in slow, deep thrusts, each one seeming shake John to his very core, his eyes closing “Look at me,” John’s lover whispered, undoing his bun and allowing his hair to fall around his face, the streetlamp in the background illuminating stray strands of hair making this man John adored look like an angel “Do not close your eyes, I am here,”

The movements came in more rapid succession until each thrust shook the car, windows fogged from heavy breathing and perspiration, there seemed to be nothing outside of this, outside of them. Laurens constrained himself to soft gasps and desperate pleas of “Harder” and his lover's name.

Between the Lafayette took hold of his cock, matching each thrust with an even stroke. His breathing picked up, lashes fluttering as he neared his orgasm, his lover’s eyes on him, transfixed, his body started to tighten around the other man, he could hear lafayette groan. It became too much, his eyes slipped such as he focused on the sensations around him.

One, two, three more strokes and he was gone, his back arching as Lafayette's hand tightened around his throat, the feeling was transcendent, distantly he heard his voice calling out his lover’s name.

*****

When he came back to himself, he was in Lafayette’s lap being cradled, the other’s face tucked into the crevice between his shoulder and his neck. He lead Lafayette into a kiss, able to feel a kind smile playing on his lips.

“Tell me why we left the party, tiger,” Lafayette coaxed causing John to let out a groan.

“Got a nasty text from my dad, Thomas told him about the engagement, not that we were hiding it but-”

His lover waved a dismissive hand if to say “I understand”

“So, I tried to talk to Jefferson about it and he was being- well, you know, a jerk… I tried to keep my cool but he said something fucked up so I ended up hitting him,”

Silence, “I see, well perhaps we should not rejoin the others as I planned,” John didn’t respond, just laughed timidly “Well, we will not press it tonight but tomorrow we will together craft an apology, oui?”

“Yeah sounds good to me,”

Lafayette kissed his cheek “I am glad, now, let us go home,”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I'm proud of this! 
> 
> If you enjoyed leave me a little comment! Anything you want to share? I'm at foreverylight.tumblr.com
> 
> Check it out! Love you guys!


End file.
